Our Other Story
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: AU: Loki and Thor must run away together. And so much more comes of it. Slash, Thorki, R&R please!


**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy/m!preg  
**Pairings:** ThorXLoki  
**Story:** A story of love, betrayal, hurt, and honesty.  
**Disclaimer: **All Characters (c) Marvel  
Kylia (c) Pelissa

* * *

"Thor! No! Laufey, stop this!"

"Papa! No, papa!"

"Loki, Kylia! Don't hurt them, please! They're innocents!"

Laufey stood silent, hands held clasped behind his back. He cast his gaze on the thunder god as he was forcibly dragged from the room by his guards, before turning his gaze on his... son. Who was kneeling on the floor, arms wrapped around a little blond girl with large green eyes. The little one was sobbing openly, reaching her little hands out and trying to grab at her disappearing father. Loki held tight to her, though.

"Helbindi, take your brother to his room. And take his... child with you."

The tall, blue-skinned giant bowed to his father. He looked down at the little man who was supposed to be his brother. He didn't believe it, in all honesty. His brother would be a strong warrior, not this little princess. And his brother would not associate with an Asgardian.

"Do not touch me," Loki hissed as he stood, pulling little Kylia into his arms. The little girl buried her face into her mother's shoulder, crying in fear. "And if you touch my daughter, you will find why Odin is so terrified I live."

Helbindi just shrugged and pointed the way out of the throne room. He watched as Loki stroked his daughter's hair and cooed soothing words to her, promising everything would be alright. And that papa would be alright and they would return to their happy lives.

Helbindi doubted that.

* * *

Five Decades Prior

* * *

"Father, I believe this is not the correct strategy to go with. Loki has advised you on this, and he is correct," Thor told Odin, Loki standing beside his brother.

"I will go my strategy, Thor. Do not question me."

The meeting ended with Thor hissing in disapproval and Loki bowing his head to hide a look of shame. Not about this idiotic attack plan, no, about something he believed to be much worse. Thor took his brother by the small of his back and lead the two of them from the room. Loki just sighed and gently touched his brother's arm.

"He is going to get us all killed, the senile old man," Thor muttered, running a hand through his short blond hair. Loki just chuckled. "Brother, tell me of Midgard these days."

Loki nodded at his brother's request. "They have just discovered a new land, or at least the ones who called themselves Spanish and English have. There are already humans living there, but Midgardians have no respect for each other."

"Loki!"

Both gods turned to see Odin at the other end of the hall, standing at his full height, commanding. Loki looked with regret at his brother. "I must go, Thor. I will see you in the morn."

"Lo-" But his brother had already left to join their father.

Unbeknownst to the two, Thor followed them. He followed them to his father's chambers, where Odin shoved Loki into the room, glancing around before slamming the door behind him. And thank Freya for that slam, because it caused the door to become only slightly ajar. Thor took this advantage and darted to the front of the door.

"-lease, father, don't make me do this-"

"Be quiet, Jotun scrum. You are no son of mine, and you know it. Now strip!"

"Please!" A slight sob.

"You owe me for giving you such a fine home, the title of the third prince, advisor to the next king. You know you will service me for your title."

Silence for a time, before Thor gagged. His father was moaning. Loki was sobbing, quietly, but sobbing nonetheless. Thor was too shocked to move. He stood outside the door, listening to his father... fuck his brother. That thought broke him of his silence.

He bashed the door open, fire in his eyes and vengeance in his veins.

"Odin!" He boomed. His father withdrew from his brother, just before Thor threw a fist in his face, laying a gratifying hit. Thor then turned to Loki, who still had tears in his eyes, accompanied with shame and fear. Thor sighed and pulled a sheet around Loki's naked body before pulling him gently into his arms.

"Thor, what are you-"

Thor turned to Odin. "You neither mine father nor are you Loki's. You defile him because you feel some sense of entitlement. If you ever come near my brother again, I will strike you down where you stand." With that, Thor stormed from the room, holding Loki in a tight but gentle grip.

"Thor... I'm sorry..." Loki sobbed into his brother's armored chest.

"Why are you sorry, Loki? It is Odin who defiled you, you hurt you. You have nothing to be sorry for," Thor soothed as he came to his room. He pushed the door open and gently shut it with his foot. "You are my brother, Loki, no matter what blood runs through your veins."

Loki sobbed at that, even as Thor laid the hurting young god on his fresh bed. "I lied to you! I did not tell you!" Loki pulled the sheet time around him.

"You did not lie to me, Loki," Thor took his brothers face into his hands, brushing away Loki's tears. "You have never lied to me. I know you, Loki, and you do not lie. You merely do not tell the whole truth. But you never lie. Now stay here. I shall find you clothes that should fit, rest while I do. I will run you a bath and wake you for it."

Loki smiled only slightly at his brother. He laid his head down on Thor's pillows, breathing in the gods scent as falling into a gentle sleep.

Thor sighed. He would pack up some things, all the money he could find, his hammer, some armor and some clothes he imagined would fit Loki... maybe with a belt or two. Running a hand through his hair, he walked into his large bathroom and began running Loki's bath. He added some oils that would soften and help heal skin, along with vanilla and lavender scents. He always smelled vanilla on Loki...

He threw some soaps, brushes, and scissors into the bag he had packed. Thor pulled out the smallest clothes he could find and laid them on a chair in the bathroom, also shutting the bath tab off and testing the water. Nodding, he walked back out to awaken his brother.

"Loki," Thor gently murmured. "Come on, your bath is prepared."

Loki moaned and opened his eyes slowly, smiling when he saw Thor's smiling face. "Thor..." he murmured. The man ran a tanned hand through Loki's raven hair.

"Want me to carry you?" With Loki's nod, Thor chuckled and cradled the man in his arms, letting the sheet slip away. "I shall have to start calling you Princess Loki."

Thor set Loki into the water, smoothing down Loki's shoulder blade length hair. "Brother, you still wear your armor," Loki observed as Thor rolled up his sleeves and lathered up a bar of soap.

"I plan to take you away from here, Loki," Thor explained as he smoothed he soap down Loki's shoulders and back. "Heimdall is a friend, he will make sure not to look at us whilst we hide. I have packed for us, Odin will make sure not to make a move against us until he comes up with a viable reason."

Loki stilled Thor's hands and looked up at the blond. "You have thought this through, Thor."

The thunder god smiled and leaned his forehead against Loki's. "I would do anything to protect you, Loki. Anything. You are my most precious thing, and I would rather destroy Asgard than see you hurt."

Loki smiled and placed a wet hand against Thor's stubbly cheek. "Thor..." he whispered. "You are... the most amazing man I have ever had the privilege to lay eyes on."

* * *

"Loki, are you ready yet?" Thor asked, sticking his head through into the bathroom to see Loki brushing his hair down one last time. "We must go now, everything is arranged."

"Then let us go, brother," Loki murmured, turning and limping delicately over to Thor. Thor gently placed his bicep under Loki and lifted him up, letting Loki be carried comfortably. Thor barely felt Loki's weight, thanks to both his strength and Loki's non-existent weight. Thor hooked his hammer to his belt before throwing their bag over his other shoulder and heading out.

As they walked through the halls of the palace, Loki could not help but pet Thor's blond hair. His strokes were long and soft, causing Thor to almost purr at his brothers touch.

"Thor! Loki!"

The two gods turned their heads to see Balder racing after them, waving his arm. "Brothers! Where are you two going?!"

Thor looked up to Loki before facing Balder, a sad almost regretful look crossing his features. "Brother... Odin will say things tomorrow morn. He will say that we are traitors or something of the like. He will tell of Loki's true lineage, and he will try and turn all of Asgard's forces against Loki and me. I only hope you do not listen to his lies."

"Brother... what are you talking about? Loki's true lineage?" Balder looked up at Loki, placing a large hand on Loki's knee. "He is our brother."

"Not in blood," Loki murmured, beginning to stroke Thor's hair again. "I am a... a..."

"He is an amazing creature, who's lineage gives him the power he has and the beauty that captivates all of Asgard. Loki is a Jotun," Thor explained, glancing up at Loki to see him smiling down.

"I am not just any Jotun, I am Loki Laufeyson in true name. I am a... prince of Jotunheim. At least, I was supposed to be." Loki looked away from Balder, who's eyes had widened and betrayal crossed his features.

"Loki..." the god murmured. "You are our enemy?"

"No!" Thor cried, causing Loki to wince before smiling. "Loki is still our brother, he is still the same man we have grown up with. Which is why I am taking him away from here before Odin's lies can reach us. Odin... defiled Loki, he tried to destroy something beautiful and delicate with his... stained hands. He is no father of mine, Balder. No longer." Silence stretched between the three. "Stay well, brother. Tell mother we love her. Stay safe."

With that, Thor turned and began walking to the bridge. Loki turned his head back once to see Balder still standing there, and raised his hand to wave goodbye. Perhaps forever. He did not want it to be so, but a part of Loki knew he would never see his elder brother again.

* * *

"Thor, are we truly where I think we are?" Loki looked over the world from the balcony of the beautiful mansion. "I... I did not think buildings such as these would exist here! It is beautiful!"

Thor chuckled, walking outside to wrap a long cloak of fur around the young god's shoulders. "I wanted only the best for my brother," he murmured as he stayed like that, wrapped around Loki. "I had been working on this home for a while now, Heimdall has managed to keep it a secret. I had meant it to be a surprise for your birthday, a place where you could watch the Midgardian's and still be in luxury. I guess now is as good a time as any to use it, though."

Loki turned and nodded, placing a small kiss on Thor's nose. "I love this place, Thor. And you even learned a bit of magic to put into it! Running water, a constant fire, warmed sheets, I am impressed."

"That is only the start," Thor exclaimed. "I am not finished with this! It will be a castle when I am done, a place for us to make our lives! Rooms upon rooms for anything we can think of, a stable for creatures of any kind. An endless library with any books you want, a place for human visitors! Even..." Thor paused at this, drawing away from Loki for a moment to look down at him tenderly. "Even children's rooms."

Loki grinned and nuzzled his face into Thor's chest. "You... Thor... I do not know what to say! This is more than I have ever dreamed of!"

"Then you dream too small, brother."

"Thor... it is winter here, is it not? In this New World, as the Midgardian's call it? Maybe... we should go and see what the town is like." Loki looked up from Thor's chest and glanced into the distance, gazing longingly at the glow of the town in the near distance.

"Then we shall go! I will saddle up the horses!" Thor was excited for this. The town was quaint, as he remembered. There were shops and houses with happy people living there, just far enough from the sea to not be in danger and close enough to get needed supplies from the mainland.

Before long, Thor and Loki were bundled up and riding into town. Thor hadn't told Loki that he had actually stashed some beautiful clothes made for Loki in his room. Loki was delighted to find them, and pulled on a red robe with black and gold trim. He twirled in it before Thor could get him bundled into a floor length coat.

Thor wore his regular cold weather garb, and Loki had told him he would get some new clothes made for him in town. It wasn't dark in this work, in fact it was near noon. The light was shining against the freshly fallen snow, and the trees were coated in the beautiful frozen water.

"Oh, Thor, look!" Thor looked to where Loki excitedly pointed and saw the town that Loki seemed to have already fallen in love with. This town had been there long enough that the shops were now made of stone, while many of the new houses were still made of wood. That would most likely change in the coming spring.

They calmed their horses to a walk as they entered the town, seeing people opening up shops and smiling and laughing as they talked and did business. Loki was entranced, Thor was entertained.

"Ho, travelers!"

Both men halted their horses to look over and down at a grinned brunette. His hair was cut short and his beard neatly trimmed, and mirth lines dotted his face. Thor smiled and jumped from his horse. Loki on the other hand stayed on his horse and allowed his brother to lead their horses to the man.

"Yes?" Thor inquired.

"I have not seen you two here before! And trust me, as the wealthiest man in town, I know everyone. Have you two just arrived by boat? I did not think we were expecting anyone!" The man was lively and his good humor seemed to be infectious.

"Ah, well, we actually just moved down here from further up the coast," Loki explained from his horse. "We are the owners of the mansion I am sure you have noticed being built." Loki had the good mind to look away in bashfulness.

"You don't say? It is a beautiful place, I had wondered who the owners were! Oh, where are my manors? My name is Antonio Stark, heralding from our native Spain. May I ask where you two are from? I am sure I have never heard accents such as yours!" Stark truly was a loud man, Loki reflected. "It is so very odd to see a lord out with only one slave!"

Loki's eyes narrowed and all his previous good humor was gone. "You will not speak to my _brother_ in such terms. Where we come from we are princes, and my brother Thor is the crown prince. You will speak to him as such!"

Thor laughed heartily. "Loki, brother, it's alright!" He soothed a hand over his brother's thigh, trying to calm Loki. "Loki and I are from the Nordic regions. We wanted a taste of the new world, a place where we did not have such names as the princes of our home. "

Stark nodded, thinking it over. "Interesting!" He finally grinned. "Well, should you need anything, you are always welcome at my shop and home! I am an inventor, and many of the people here rely on my works to get through their days. I am sure my partner would be glad to have you over as well! She doesn't get to show off her cooking nearly as much as she wants."

"I will hold you to that, friend!" Thor boomed, grinning and holding his hand out to firmly shake Antonio's.

Loki was in a bad mood for the rest of their trip through the town, glaring at any woman or man who looked too hard at his brother. He couldn't stand the fact that they thought they were worthy to look upon Thor, god of thunder. And he had already decided he hated Antonio Stark with a passion.

"Brother," Thor murmured, holding his arms out to his brother once he had tied up the horses. "Come on, there is a nice tavern just across the street. I am sure they have food to fill our stomachs and spirits to warm our hearts."

Loki sighed and slipped off his horse into Thor's arms. He almost squirmed when Thor refused to put him down until they were in the comfort of the tavern and away from the snow. Almost squirmed. He decided not to, the warmth of his brothers arms too much to try and get away from. He ignored the snickers of the men and women inside the tavern, instead taking a seat while his brother walked to the bar to get them drinks.

A young woman in revealing clothes took a seat across from Loki at that moment, leaning forward to show off her... assets. Loki scoffed and turned his head from her, leaning back into his chair.

"I've heard rumors circling about that you and your... well-built servant there are the owners of that beautiful mansion at the edge of town," the woman cooed, twirling a strand of her brown hair around her finger. "I'm Marian," she said, extending a hand which Loki ignored. She awkwardly put her hand back.

"Loki!" Thor's booming voice was heard across the tavern as he took a seat next to his brother, setting a mug of... something in front of him. Thor took a swig of his own drink before turning to the woman at their table. "Hello, miss," he grinned. "Have you been chatting with my brother?"

"She has been chatting, I have been ignoring," Loki hissed, leaning towards his brother and away from the girl. "And yet again, someone insults my elder brother by insinuating you are merely my servant."

Thor laughed, looping an arm around Loki's shoulders. "I am sure she meant no harm, am I correct?" He asked the woman, still smiling. "I am Thor, and this is my younger brother Loki."

"I am Marian, as I told your brother," the woman said coyly.

"Yes, yes. Now go away," Loki waved his hands to shoo away the woman. "Someone so lowly to try and slink her way into bed with someone who may or may not have money."

Thor's smile faltered as the woman's smile disappeared. She stood and stormed off, annoyed that Loki had seen through her. "I do believe you insulted the young lady, brother," Thor murmured as Loki leaned his head against his shoulder.

"I merely told the truth. I would not let a woman such as her near my brother," Loki muttered as he nuzzled his face into his brother's shoulder. "She is not worthy to be in your presence."

Thor sighed. "You think too much of me, Loki."

"I do not," Loki looked up at Thor. "You stood up to Odin, Thor. You risked the wrath of all of Asgard to save me, one who is not even your real blood brother. You are amazing. And I would see only the best for you."

Thor chuckled, draining the rest of his drink. "You seem tired."

Loki merely hummed in response, closing his eyes.

"Come, let us go home," Thor stood and lifted Loki into his arms, the tricksters head lolling against Thor's chest. The thunder god ignored the looks they got as he exited the tavern. He tied Loki's horse to his and lifted Loki in front of him on his beautiful draft.

He couldn't help but smile as Loki slept on their way back to the mansion. His brother was still so innocent, no matter what Odin had done to him.

"Loki," Thor murmured as he carried his brother into their home. "Where would you like to sleep?"

"With you," Loki breathed tiredly. "Your room is good. I like your room."

Thor chuckled. "Then you're going to have to stand on your own two feet for a little while. I'm going to run a bath before we sleep."

Loki nodded as Thor set him on the floor of their room. Loki smiled as let his cloak slip off, and let Thor tug his boots off. He sighed as he laid down on the bed and tugged the covers over him. Thor smiled as he walked off to the connected bathroom and shut the door, making sure not to bother Loki.

Loki sighed and thought about his brother. His brother. His brother who he had always loved as more than a brother. He had dreamed of standing by his side as his advisor and so much more. He liked to fantasize about being Thor's queen, his king ravishing him in their shared room. Thor taking him wherever he pleased, kissing him in front of crowds of people. He dreamed of that. And now that Thor knew they were not blood brothers, perhaps... No.

Thor still thought of them as brothers, nothing more. He spoiled Loki rotten because Loki was his precious little brother, who he adored more than anything. Thor was no virgin, he had brought women back to his room. And Loki... Loki was defiled.

He was disgusting. He hated what Odin had done to him. He hated Odin.

Maybe one day he would feel like he was not so disgusting, but... Not now.

Sighing, Loki curled up around himself. He shivered violently, sneezing and trying to find warmth in the burning room. He knew something was wrong...

"Please..." he whimpered. "No..." A sickness. A curse. By Odin, surely. "Thor!" His voice was quiet, gone, and yet.

"Brother?" Thor opened the door to see Loki shivering in bed. "What is wrong?" he had quickly pulled on a pair of pants, but water still dripped from his body. He crawled into bed with Loki, wrapping his arms around his brother. "I'm here, I'm here." He repeated, stroking Loki's head as Loki curled harshly against Thor.

"It hurts..." Loki whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'm here," Thor murmured, knowing not what to do.

* * *

When morning came, Thor was forced to leave Loki crying and whimpering in bed, stricken by pain and fear. He saddled his stallion and flew towards the town as fast as he could. He only stopped at Antonio's store front, leaping from his horse and bursting into the shop to see Antonio's stunned face. "Antonio, friend, I need help! It's Loki, there's something wrong with him!"

"Whoa, Thor, calm down," Antonio tried to sooth the blond, but seemed to fail. A young woman approached from behind Antonio, her curls bouncing with every step.

"Tonio, go get Doctor Banner, I'll stay here," she murmured calmly, placing a hand on Antonio's shoulder. The brunette nodded and quickly ran out of the shop to find his friend. "Now, Thor, tell me what happened."

"We... we had just come back from seeing the town. I had just left him in bed to take a bath, and then I heard him whimpering and crying! My brother does not cry, no matter how young he is or how hurt he is. He does not cry!" Thor placed his head in his hands. "He's in pain, I cannot believe I just left him alone in that house, I have to get back to him!"

"Thor, you did the right thing by coming here," the woman soothed, rubbing Thor's back. "Your brother will be alright, Tonio is going to get Francis and I'm sure he'll be able to help your brother. He is amazing at what he does."

Thor nodded, still shaking and his eyes dancing back and forth. "I just... It's my fault, I just know it! I should not have taken him from our home, but I had no choice! Now he's... if anything happens to him, I don't... I just..."

"Thor! I got Francis!" Antonio called from outside the shop. Thor immediately ran out of the shop, followed swiftly by the woman. "Come on, let's go. Show us where your brother is."

Nodding, Thor mounted his horse, acknowledging the young doctor, on his own thin horse. Antonio helped the blond woman to sit in front of him and the four were swiftly off to the manor, Thor pushing his horse to the limits.

Once they had arrived, Antonio ushered them into the horse, promising to take the horses to the stable and join them soon. For now, Loki needed the three to look after him. Thor hurriedly thanked him before leading the woman and Francis to the large bedroom he called his own. Loki still lay in the bed, sweating and shaking. Thor was thankful for the small grace that Loki had passed out.

Doctor Banner rushed forward, placing his bag of medical instruments on the bed as he began his inspection. "You may want to find a place to sit for now, outside. This may take awhile," the doctor muttered as his brow furrowed.

The woman nodded and ushered Thor out of the room and down the stairs to the large sitting room, helping him sit on one of the plush chairs. She sat down in the chair across from him. They were soon joined by Antonio, who quietly asked the woman what had happened. She shook her head to indicate nothing so far.

"I am sorry," Thor murmured, looking up with a strained smile. "I forget my manners. Loki would have my head, if he knew. I have forgotten to ask your name, my lady. You seem to know mine."

The blond smiled. "I am Sarah Rogers. Otherwise known as the caretaker of Antonio's three brats."

Antonio chuckled. "One of them is ours, Sarah. And Antonio Jr. loves you as if you were his own mother. Stephen and Nina are not brats, they are angels."

Sarah placed a quick kiss to Antonio's cheek. "That they are. But only when their father is home."

Thor watched on with a smile lighting his features. "I am jealous," he mused. "I can feel the love between the two of you. I feel as if I could almost touch it. I can only hope my brother finds the kind of love you share."

Sarah blushed and looked away with a bashful smile, while Antonio grinned. "What, you do not wish a true love for yourself?" he laughed.

"All I need in life is my brother. He has always been the most important part of my life," Thor explained, looking down at his hands.

"You mentioned taking him away from home?" Sarah asked quietly.

Thor nodded. "As Loki told you, Antonio, we were princes where we come from. I was the second, Loki was the third. Our elder brother is a kind man, who would wish nothing but peace on everyone. Which is why our... father... named me his heir," Thor looked away at this, remembering how proud he had been when Odin had announced Thor as his heir. "But... Loki was mistreated there."

"He's a prince, why would anyone mess with him?" Antonio laughed. Sarah sent a quick punch to Antonio's arm, and he was quickly shut up as he rubbed his arm in pain.

"Loki is not a prince by blood, at least not of where we come from. Our father gave him the title of third prince, and... did not treat him well. When I found out the severity of it, I denounced my father and took Loki from that prison," Thor looked up towards their room, where Francis worked on Loki. "He's my precious little brother, no matter his blood."

"Aw..." Sarah cooed.

"Don't worry, Thor, Francis can do just about anything. He's a genius, just like me. We tend to congregate," Antonio smiled.

"Speaking of which," all eyes turned to look up at Francis as he descended the stairs.

"How is he?" Thor asked, standing quickly. "Please tell me he'll be alright!"

Francis smiled softly, raising his hand and gently placing it on Thor's shoulder. Thor's eyes widened when he saw the pity in Francis's eyes. "He's not alright, is he?" Thor whispered, horrified.

"I'm afraid not. He's very sick, Thor, and I can't say exactly what's wrong with him. From what I see, it's most likely a strain of influenza I have never seen. You need to be prepared for the worst."

Thor took a moment, letting everything sink in before he ran up the stairs to his brother. Sarah was left crying softly in Antonio's arms. After hearing their story, Sarah couldn't help but feel so sorry for poor Thor and Loki. When she returned home, she would bring her two Rogers together with their two Starks and sit at the fire, telling them stories and making sure they knew how much she loved them.

"Loki," Thor whispered, sitting at the edge of the bed. He stroked Loki's hair back from his face, watching the young tricksters face contort with pain. "Oh, Loki... Please, please, you have to be stronger than him. You are more than just my brother, you are all I have, all I have ever needed. You have to get better."

* * *

Loki didn't get better. He also didn't get worse. Sarah made it a habit to go up to Thor and Loki's home at least once a day. She would bring her home cooked baked goods, and sometimes brought others with her. Thanks to Sarah, Thor had met Hawk, a hunter, and his hunting partner Spider, a trapper. They would bring meat to be dried by Thor, and in return give him a share of the meat.

Thor became well known through the town, and thanks to Hawk and Spider started earning a bit of money. Francis and Antonio worked together to try and cure Loki, but failed to do so. They did manage to make quite a few medicines that made survival rates from other sickness's much higher. It was spring before anything began to change.

Thor had given Loki his daily broth, sighing when he saw just how bone-thin his brother had become. He laid a gentle kiss to Loki's newly-cleaned brow before leaving for the kitchen.

"Uncle Thor!" Sarah's youngest burst in, grinning from ear to ear. "Maggie is having her foal! Papa says you have to come and see! Oh, and help!"

Thor chuckled, ruffling Nin's hair. "Alright. Hey, do you think you could take this to the kitchen for me?" He handed little Nina the bowl that had held Loki's broth. "And I know you love the stories, would you like to go get Tonio and get him to read a book to you and Loki?"

Nina grinned eagerly. "Story time!" she giggled, rushing off to the kitchen before she darted off to find her eldest brother.

Thor sighed with a smile, sticking his hands in his pockets as he sauntered out to the stables. Antonio and Francis were busy fretting over Loki's beautiful black Arabian mare, who everyone had nicknamed Maggie, for her resemblance to a prissy aristocrat who had passed through the town two months ago.

"How is she?" Thor murmured as he entered the stable, going into Maggie's stall where Francis and Antonio were bent over the heavily breathing mare.

"Tired," Francis chuckled. "But I can see a head! Palomino, it looks like."

Antonio snorted. "Well, at least we know who the dad is!" He said, looking up at a nervously huffing Mjol, in the adjacent stall. Thor had named his precious draft that after his beloved hammer, which he hid in Loki's old room.

"I do not believe there was any doubt," Sarah murmured as she walked into the barn, carrying a basin of hot water and towels. "Now move away boys, let the mother handle this."

Francis and Antonio smiled and moved, allowing Sarah to sit with Maggie and sooth her through her ordeal. "Come now, girl, it's alright," Sarah whispered, looking down to check on the foal. "It's breaching!" She exclaimed.

Francis quickly grabbed the towels and as soon as the foal's head was out, helped pull its body out as well. Maggie huffed as she tried to catch her breath. Sarah and Francis went about cleaning the little thing up with their warm towels, Maggie turning her head to watch on. Soon she was alright and pushing herself onto her four legs, taking a moment to wicker at Mjol before turning to her little foal. Sarah and Francis moved away quickly, joining Thor and Antonio at the side of the stall.

"It's a little boy," Sarah cooed, watching the little one try to stand, but fail.

"Looks like he's going to get his mother's good looks," Antonio whistled. "Just like our little Nina!" He nuzzled Sarah's neck, enticing her into a laugh.

"Uncle Thor! Mama! Papa! Uncle Francis!" The shout startled the horses and got the four adults out of the stall quickly, seeing little Stephen running into the stables. "He's awake! Uncle Loki is awake!"

All eyes turned out Thor for a moment before all set off at a run towards the house, Thor quickly pushing away from the group. He took the stairs two at a time before breaking the door as he entered. He stood still for only a moment before almost jumping forward and pulling his confused little brother into his arms, openly sobbing.

"Loki! Oh, Freya, I thought I had lost you!" Thor sobbed. He did not hear the others enter, nor did he hear Francis quickly draw the children out of the room along with Sarah and Antonio. "I thought..."

Loki stroked Thor's longer hair, taking in the changed length. "Thor," he coughed, his voice hoarse from misuse. "How long...?"

"Four months, brother," Thor murmured, barely breaking away from Loki. He looked into the young man's too green eyes and could only let a small sob escape him. "We thought... you were dead to us. That you would never awaken. I would have taken my own life then."

"Brother," Loki whispered hoarsely, feeling tears in his own eyes.

"I love you, Loki. Not like a brother should, I love you like a man should love his wife," Thor breathlessly told him. "I realized I could not live without you. I haven't left this house, Sarah and the others had to force me to leave your side for a moment, we always have one of us watching over you. And now... Now you are awake! You broke Odin's spell, Loki."

Loki barely took any of that in though. His brother... Thor, the god of thunder... loved him. As a brother should not. He leaned forward and gently pressed his broken lips against Thor's plump ones, stealing this moment between them.

"Thor," Loki whispered as they broke away. "I love you, too."

"Hooray!" Both men turned to see a little blond child run into the room, pouncing on the bed and hugging Loki. "He woke up! And now Uncle Thor is happy! And now we can all be a family together!"

"Thor..." Loki hissed. "What is this thing and why is it hugging me?"

"My daughter is not a thing!" Antonio announced as the others entered the room. "She is a beautiful child! And smart, as well!"

"Thor..." Loki ignored Antonio. "Why are there people in our room? And why is that woman and the other man crying?"

"You have missed much, brother," Thor laughed, leaning his forehead against Loki's. "You have missed much."

* * *

Thor carried Loki down to the dinner table, where Sarah and Stephen were just finishing setting the table. Loki was wrapped in a beautifully delicate forest green robe. He was still tired, and laid his head happily against Thor's chest as they sat down. Loki was still too weak to feed himself for too long, plus Thor had refused to be away from Loki for even a second.

"Uncle Loki, are you and Uncle Thor really princes?" Nina looked at the two with wide eyes, scooting her chair closer to Thor's.

"Only in name, child," Loki replied calmly. "My brother is the truly noble prince."

"He's a prince, Nina, just from a different place than Uncle Thor," Junior clarified from his seat next to his father. "Haven't you been listening?"

Nina stuck her tongue out at her elder brother. "Go away, Tonio! You're so mean!"

Sarah chuckled as she set down dinner in front of everyone before taking her seat beside Antonio. Francis had taken the seat on the other side of Thor and Loki, and Tonio sat across from with, with Antonio in front of Thor, and Sarah in front of Nina. Stephen had been allowed to take the head of the table and he swung his legs happily from the seat.

"I do not believe I have been introduced to everyone just yet," Loki murmured, looking around at the people.

"I'm Nina and I'm five!" Nina giggled, bouncing up and down in her seat, her curls bouncing with her. "And that's Stephen, he's seven, and that's Tonio, he's thirteen and he's a big meanie!"

Thor chuckled and gently ruffled the small child's hair. "Well, I hope you remember me!" Antonio laughed. "And this is the lovely woman who refuses to marry me, Sarah Rogers." The woman smiled softly and laid a hand on Antonio's thigh.

"I'm Francis Banner," the young doctor murmured quietly. "Your brother brought me to you when your illness first showed itself, I've been looking over you ever since."

"They are like family now," Thor grinned at his brother, who had closed his eyes after Francis had finished talking. "Our family, Loki."

Loki smiled as the large 'family' began to eat, mindlessly chatting. Thor spoon fed Loki warmed broth, the young god humming in contentment. Nina would sometimes poke at Loki and hold up a little chocolate she had managed to steal from the kitchen. Loki would chuckle and take it, splitting it in half and handing the bigger half back to the little girl.

Nina was soon smitten with the raven haired man.

"Come on, children, time for bed!" Antonio chortled, standing with a clap of his hands. The boys whined while Nina just yawned widely before Antonio scooped her up. The boys each gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek before Antonio led them outside to the stables, where he would harness his two horses up to their carriage.

"It looks like Loki feel asleep some time ago," Sarah chuckled, looking at the trickster.

Thor nodded and stroked Loki's hair. "He needs his rest. I'm sure he will force me to take him into town tomorrow. We will come and see you all," the blond grinned as he stood, securing his arms around his brother. "I'll come see you first, Doctor."

"Good. I'll need to look him over to make sure everything is functioning correctly. Come, Sarah, I'll help you out to the carriage," Francis murmured with a smile.

Sarah nodded and bid goodbye to the two before following Francis out to the stables, where Antonio and the children waited. Thor began his trek up to the bedroom he now officially shared with Loki. He gently laid Loki on the luxurious bed, slowly stripping him of his robe. Loki mumbled in his sleep as Thor tucked the sheets around him, smiling slightly when Loki barely just breathed his name.

Thor kissed Loki's forehead before he stripped himself and climbed into bed beside Loki. He looped his arms around the slim man, pulling him against his chest. "Loki," he murmured. "As long as you are beside me, the world is right."

* * *

"Uncle Thor! For God's sake, will you sit still?" Stephen was exasperated at this point, watching his blond uncle walking back and forth. It had been fourteen years since Loki had awoken from his illness, and now the large 'family' waited to hear news on Nina.

"But it's little Nina! How can I not worry?" Thor was scared, overly so, as he paced back and forth outside the birthing room. Nina had gotten married just a year earlier to a very nice man who had asked permission from both Antonio and Thor. "She's just a baby!"

"Thor," Loki muttered, laying a hand on the god's arm. "She is human, as you well know. Just because she's not centuries old like us does not mean she's still a baby! A baby could not have a baby of her own."

"I still can't believe Thor's more worried than I am," Antonio chuckled.

"Oh, admit you're worried, father," Stephen muttered. "Just because this is not your first grandchild doesn't mean you aren't worried. She's your princess."

Antonio just grinned and shrugged. In the years that had passed, Francis had gotten married and moved away, travelling to a little city named New York. Tonio and his young wife had also moved away, going west to find a new home. They had sent back letters, letting Sarah and Antonio know of the two little Starks that had been born, one named Thora and the other named Antonio.

Thor had been flattered.

Stephen was engaged to a lovely young woman, both lively and smart as a whip. She reminded Loki of a young Sif. When Loki had pointed that out, Thor couldn't help but laugh. As the years went by and Thor and Loki did not age, they were forced to tell their family their real story, and who they truly were. Nina had just giggled and said that since she knew two gods, her children were going to be twice as lucky.

When the door opened, and Sarah came out grinning, Thor and Antonio let out a collective breath.

"It's a little boy!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly. "And she wants to know if Thor and Loki will be his godfathers."

Thor and Loki glanced at each other before Loki smiled. "We would love to be."

"Good! Because she already named the little boy Loki."

Loki blushed brightly and placed a hand over his heart as Thor hugged him tightly. Antonio grinned and clapped Stephen on the back, just glad that the boy was healthy.

"When will we be able to see them?" Stephen asked.

"Not today, Nina needs to rest. I suggest you all go and find something to eat, it's past high noon," Sarah told them before she turned and walked back into the room.

Thor and Loki followed Antonio and Stephen out to the kitchen, where Antonio's maid had laid out a nice meal. The four men sat down and began their mindless chatter.

Loki leaned over to Thor and tugged on his sleeve. Thor leaned over to let the raven haired man whisper in his ear. "Is something wrong?" Thor asked quietly.

"No..." Loki murmured. "I just thought... I should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"You're going to be a father."

Thor froze at that, causing Stephen and Antonio to look at him in confusion. Slowly, the blond turned to look at the mischief maker. "T-truly?" he breathed. "You are not joking?"

Loki smiled and shook his head.

"This is amazing!" Thor jumped to his feet, taking Loki with him to swing him in a circle. "Loki, this is wonderful news! I-I can't believe this! I'm going to be a father!"

"Wait, really?" Stephen asked, slowly smiling as Thor set Loki down gently.

"Is that even possible?" Antonio muttered.

"Gods, father, remember?" Stephen laughed.

Thor kneeled before Loki, pressing his ear to the other man's stomach. "Hello, little one," he murmured. Loki chuckled as Thor rubbed his stomach tenderly. Stephen stood to grasp Loki's hand, congratulating him. Antonio just sat and tried to figure out how this was possible.

"I'm going to be a father!" Thor giggled, overwhelmed with joy.

* * *

Thor was curled comfortably on the couch, with Loki wrapped in his arms, his belly slightly swollen. It had been a year since they had announced the pregnancy, and their family had just accepted that they were gods and they should not be surprised at anything at this point.

Stephen and his bride had been married and Nina and her little Loki were always coming to the mansion to wreak havoc. Thor told Nina she had correctly named the child, with all the chaos he caused.

"Loki..." Thor murmured into Loki's long hair. It had grown to the small of his back, while Thor had decided to keep his hair clipped short. "I truly love you."

Loki sighed and closed his eyes as his head rested against Thor's chest. "I love you as well. And I'm sure our child will love you. I know you already love him... or her." Thor chuckled, placing a kiss in Loki's hair.

"I love you and our child. As long as I have you two, my life is perfect."

That's when the thunder struck outside. Thor and Loki were immediately alert. "Loki, stay here," Thor murmured, standing and grabbing his hammer from the mantel. "No matter what, do not come outside."

Loki looked like he wanted to argue, but one glance at his swollen stomach, and he acquiesced. He folded himself up on the couch, wrapping a blanket tightly around himself. Thor smiled at him before leaving the room to go to the front door.

Opening it, Thor was first hit with the light of spring. Then, by a fist that sent him flying back into the house.

"Thor!" He heard Loki cry.

"Stay put!" Thor yelled, jumping to his feet and rushing outside, slamming the door behind him. "Sif..." he hissed when he saw the beautiful young woman.

"This is all your fault," she whispered, her voice devoid of emotion. "All of this is your fault! Yours and that abomination!"

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked loudly, holding his hammer tightly.

"Asgard! The Jotun are attacking us and there is nothing we can do about it! They already killed Balder!" Thor felt a part of him break at that. "They say they know Odin stole Loki from them! They will not stop until they have him! And I am here to make sure they do."

"Thor?" The quiet whisper came from the entrance of the mansion, where Loki had come outside. "Sif?"

"Loki!" Thor gasped, glancing at him before looking back at Sif. "You will not take him! Not now, not ever!"

Sif scoffed and looked disgusted as she looked Loki up and down. "Because he is pregnant? What, did he decide to whore himself out like he did in Asgard?"

Thor surged forward, slamming his hammer into Sif's side. "You will not speak so of my Loki, nor will you speak that way of my child! Odin had brainwashed you! He forced himself upon Loki, that's why I took him from that place! And if the Jotun's are attacking, it is because Odin provoked them! Loki has nothing to do with them!"

Sif growled as she stood, holding her side. "This is all his fault. Balder's death is his fault! Your disappearance is his fault! You and I were to be married, Thor, we would rule Asgard together! Now you say you are to have a child with this... creature?! I will not allow it!"

Thor couldn't move fast enough. He would regret that for the rest of his life. Sif struck Loki, slicing her sword straight across his swollen stomach. Loki's scream echoed through the forest that surrounded them.

Thor slammed his hammer into Sif's back, effectively breaking it. Sif cried out in pain, but was ignored for Thor to catch a falling Loki.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Loki repeated over and over again, clutching at his stomach, tears streaming down his face. "No! No, no, baby, please, no!"

"It's alright, it'll be alright, Loki, don't worry." Thor grabbed Loki tightly and swung his hammer, flying them to town. They landed with a thud and Thor ignored the looks of shock they got in favor of carrying Loki to Antonio's house. He slammed his fist into the door, crying out for help.

Antonio answered quickly. He would always think, not quickly enough, though. He took in Loki in Thor's arms, clutching his stomach and crying. Antonio ushered Thor in, yelling for a doctor. Thor laid Loki onto the kitchen table, Sarah running downstairs to see what the commotion was about. She almost screamed at the sight. She grabbed a few cloths and pressed them to Loki's stomach as the town doctor rushed inside.

"Please, help him! Please!" Thor pleaded desperately.

Thor was pushed out of the room, deemed too emotionally volatile to stay there. Nina and Stephen soon arrived, Nina throwing her arms around Thor. "He'll be alright, Thor, he will be," she tried to assure her uncle. Stephen rushed into the makeshift operating room, wanting to help more than anything.

* * *

It took three hours. Three hours of Thor crying and Nina holding him tightly.

But the doctor came out, wiping blood from his hands. He smiled slightly and Thor cried in relief.

"He'll be alright, with rest. However," Thor looked up in horror, wishing more than anything the next words would not come out, "we couldn't save the baby."

Thor rushed into the room, Nina following at his heels. Loki had passed out, stitches lining his no longer swollen stomach. Thor gasped and stepped forward, pulling Loki against him and cradling his head to his chest. "Loki," he keened.

This was not happening.

Sif was gone by the time they returned to the mansion. Loki was still out, and Thor delicately carried him to their room. Nina and Sarah told their husbands they would be staying with the two men, in two of the guest rooms. Thor knew they would need the two women.

"I'll run a bath," Sarah murmured, the wrinkles more obvious on her face and the grey more pronounced in her blond locks. Thor nodded absently, his attention focused on Loki.

"He'll be devastated," Thor whispered as he laid Loki on the top of their bed. "He loved that baby more than the world. He may not have always said it, but that baby meant a new beginning for him. For us."

Nina rubbed Thor's back. "We'll be here for you two, Thor," she murmured softly.

"Thank you," Thor whispered, not looking at her.

When Sarah came in, she motioned for Nina to leave the two men alone. She lead her daughter out of the room, letting Thor carry Loki to the bathroom. He stripped him of his bloody clothes, taking off his own bloody shirt as well. He gently laid Loki in the warm water, taking a wash cloth to his skin.

"Loki..." he murmured. He let the water continue running, replacing the bloody water with new, clean water. The tub was large, and Thor finished stripping himself before he climbed in behind Loki, holding him tightly as he carefully washed his stitches.

Loki moaned softly as he opened his eyes. He glanced up at Thor and smiled. "I'm alive," he whispered. "And you're still with me."

Thor leaned forward to capture Loki's lips with his own. "I will always be here, no matter what happens. I will defeat all who stand in our way."

"Our baby?" Loki whispered. Thor looked away. Loki immediately shot his eyes down to his belly, seeing the stitches across his stomach. "No... no," he sobbed, turning in Thor's arms to look at him. "Please tell me this is wrong, please! Don't tell me our baby is... our baby is..." Thor couldn't say anything, just pulling Loki to him. The god broke down in sobs.

"No!" he screamed. "My baby!"

* * *

Nina sighed softly. Loki had not moved from the soft chair outside since he had found out about his loss of the baby. Thor would sit outside with him for hours, forcing him to eat and laying his head against Loki's thigh.

Sarah and Nina would cook food for Loki and Thor, and in the past week, they had watched Loki slowly deteriorate. It was like he was just a shell, his soul having died with his child. Thor would try everything and anything, even bringing out the little foal Loki had bought in the town. He had loved the little thing.

It was when Stephen arrived that things began to change. He arrived with a little bundle in a basket, which would squirm at times. He smiled at his sister and mother.

They let him show the bundle to Thor, who softly smiled at it. He nodded and brought it out to Loki, laying the basket in Loki's lap. Loki just stared at it, before Thor moved the blanket out of the way. There were three little kittens, their eyes still closed. They were pure black, their coats fluffy even at this young age.

"They lost their mother," Thor murmured. "And no one in town will take them, for fear of bad luck. They need someone to look after them, my love."

And Loki smiled. He gently stroked a finger over one of the kittens heads. It mewed and moved into the gods warmth. "They're tiny," he whispered. He looked up at Thor, and there the blond saw a light he had not seen since they had lost their own baby. "And beautiful."

Thor laughed and grinned, helping Loki to his feet and holding the basket tightly. He walked inside with his arm tightly around Loki's waist. The raven-haired man smiled at Stephen and thanked the two women who had helped him. They both cried in joy and embraced the young god, before he winced and reminded them he still had stitches.

"I think your own families are missing you, though," Loki chuckled. "Go home."

The three nodded and left the two gods to their little kittens.

"What shall we name them?" Thor asked as he sat down on the floor alongside Loki, picking up one of the kittens and tickling its tummy. Loki giggled as he let the other two climb over him.

"I think we should wait until they're a bit older, so that we can tell them apart," he murmured.

"Oh!" Thor suddenly stood up, letting the little kitten alight on Loki's shoulder. "I have an idea!"

Loki laughed as he rushed from the room, watching Thor dart about before he came back in, hands behind his back. "May I ask what your idea is, dear love of mine?"

Thor grinned and held out three colorful ribbons. One of blue, one of pink, and the other of green. "I thought we could give them all their own little collars. You know, so we can tell them apart!"

"I have to admit, for once it is a good idea," Loki admitted with a smile.

"Alright! Pink for the little girl," Thor sat and picked up the little one he had been holding before. "Blue for this little one," he wrapped the blue ribbon around the adventurous little one. "And green for this one," the final ribbon he gave to the little kitten who had decided to sleep in Loki's lap.

"Hm..." Loki hummed, stroking the little green kitten. "He is cute, is his not?"

"I can't imagine why anyone would think they are bad luck," Thor muttered, placing the little female on his shoulder, where she promptly fell asleep.

"Where's Fenris?" Loki muttered, looking around before he found the little blue collared kitten behind him. "How did you get that far away with eyes?" He asked quietly, touching noses with the little kitten.

"Fenris?" Thor chuckled.

"Why yes," Loki said. "This is Fenris, this is Sleipnir, and the little girl is Hel."

"Hel," Thor murmured, glancing at the little one on his shoulder. "I like it."

"Good, because you have no say in it."

Thor laughed. This was good. Life was good. Or, at least, it was slowly getting better.

* * *

"Thor..." Loki murmured at the breakfast table. "I know you still miss Antonio and Sarah."

Thor nodded, poking at his breakfast. The man and woman had passed away two years ago, slipping away together in their sleep. It was then that Nina had told them Loki and Martha were moving away together with their families, along with Stephen's two sons. Nina and Stephen were the only two of their original family left, and they were now in their middle years.

Loki reached over and touched Thor's arm, Hel's granddaughter Helena jumping up on the table and purring. She was the only cat the two had now, having given the kittens of their original three cats away.

"I do have some news, though." Looking up, Thor saw the warm smile on Loki's face. "I'm pregnant again."

Thor stood up and walked over to Loki, kneeling beside him. He smiled happily, taking Loki's hands in his own. "Truly?" he whispered. "We will finally be parents?"

Loki nodded. Thor grinned and held him tightly, standing and kissing Loki deeply. This time, they would do things right. Thor knew they couldn't bear losing another child, not like they lost the last one. Thor would rather die than watch Loki go through that kind of pain again.

"I love you, Loki," Thor murmured. "And I have a question for you. Once Odin is gone, and we may return to Asgard... will you stay by my side and rule as my queen?"

Loki stood stock still, looking up at Thor with wide eyes. "Yes!" he cried, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

* * *

"Kylia, have you done your homework?" Loki called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mama!" the little blond girl called back to her mother. She placed her pencil down and raced to the kitchen, giggling as Vincent barked and circled her. Vincent had been a present from her father, a big hunting dog he would sometimes take with him.

"Want to help me with dinner, the-"

"Loki! Kylia!" Thor's shout was desperate, scared- no, terrified. The two were shocked to see Thor dash to them, grabbing Kylia and holding her tight, holding Loki to him with his other arm. "Oh, thank Freya you two are alright... I was so scared."

"Papa?" Kylia asked, scared at the way her father was acting.

"Thor, what is wrong?" Loki pulled away slightly, running his hand over Thor's cheek.

"It's Odin," Thor murmured. "Heimdall just sent me a message. Odin is coming after us. The Jotun's stopped attacking, he has enough forces to come after us. We are in great danger, we need to get out of here now."

"I'll get our things," Loki quickly ran upstairs, throwing necessary things into a bag.

"Come on, Kylia, we need to get the horses saddled," Thor told his daughter, still holding the little girl in his arms. Kylia was only ten now, but still looked and acted like a four year old. She aged slowly, like her fathers had.

"Papa? What is going to happen?"

"Nothing big, honey," Thor reassured his daughter. "We're just going to be going on a little trip-"

The giant crash outside had Thor stopping in his tracks. He turned and sprinted up to Loki, who was in turn running down to Thor. They grasped at each other, holding Kylia between them. "We need to get somewhere, now!" Loki gasped.

"Heimdall! Send us to Jotunheim!" Thor cried to the skies, not caring if their beautiful home was destroyed when Heimdall transported them. It was, as the beam of light shot down and engulfed them. The family held tight to each other, desperately hoping that they would be alright.

When they landed in Jotunheim, Loki's skin turned a pale blue, markings standing out. Thor smiled slightly, leaning over and placing a kiss on his queen's lips. "Still as beautiful as ever, love."

Loki let a breath go at the show of love in this desperate moment. "Come on," he murmured, taking Kylia from Thor. "We need to find the throne room."

"Halt, strangers!" The giant called, standing above the two gods and their daughter. "What is your business here?"

"I am Loki, lost son of Laufey. I seek audience with my father," Loki stated.

The doors opened for them.

"Ah, so my son finally returns. And with Odin's son as a sacrifice, no less."

The family looked up to see Laufey in his throne, smirking down at them. Helbindi stood the side, giving his brother a once over before looking away, uninterested.

"He is not a sacrifice, Laufey. He is my lover, and no son of Odin," Loki stepped closer to Thor, scared for the Asgardian. Thor in turn wrapped his arm around Loki's waist as Kylia buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "He is also the father of my child. We come here seeking safety, Odin has sent his forces to kill us."

"And I can see why," Laufey hissed. "The child of a god and a Jotun? Despicable! Take the thunder god away!"

* * *

-Return to Present-

* * *

"Why is Laufey doing this?"

Helbindi looked at Loki as the young Jotun settled his daughter on the bed Loki had been given. He stroked the small girl's head, barely looking at his elder brother.

"He does it to spite Odin, who stole his youngest son away from him," Helbindi muttered, leaning against the wall next to the door. "He has nothing against Thor personally, though he is the father of your child, so no doubt he believes that personal. So he'll execute him."

Loki cringed at that, holding Kylia closer to him as the little girl whimpered. "I'll stop him, no matter if I am on my own. You will not take Thor from me. I have already had everything else taken from me."

"Oh?" Helbindi chuckled. "You grew up in a life of luxury, far away from the disaster that is Jotunheim! Under Odin's watchful eye, you grew up as a god."

"I am a god," Loki hissed. "And Odin violated me, he... he fucked me. Because he believed I owed him something. Thor saved me from that, he took me away and to Midgard, where with his help I overcame a curse put upon me by Odin. We fell in love, and conceived a child. Which Sif then promptly killed. Kylia is our miracle. Thor has asked me to be his queen when he takes back Asgard and overthrows Odin." Loki turned to look up at Helbindi, who's eyes had continued to widen with Loki's story. "Now tell me Laufey has a reason to kill him."

"It does not matter," Helbindi shrugged. "He'll still do it, for your honor."

"My honor? My honor?" Loki scoffed as he stood, Kylia hiding behind him. "My honor means nothing to me! My honor was taken by Odin, not Thor! Thor denounced Odin, and what do the Jotun's to? Kill our elder brother! Balder had done nothing but help to hide us!"

"Balder's death was not our doing," Helbindi muttered. "He died fighting Odin!"

"Then you should see why Thor and I have every reason to fight him!" Loki felt a small part of him break at that truth about Balder. Balder, who had always taken care of him and Thor. "My elder brother was a kind man. Thor looked up to him. And Odin killed him. Odin is dishonorable. Now go. Leave me to my grief."

Helbindi inclined his head slightly, taking his leave of the bare room. He did not know what to think. His younger... brother, seemed to be a very sane, rational young Jotun. Who had had his previous life ripped from him. Helbindi knew he had to talk to his father. No matter how useless that would be.

* * *

"Laufey! You will release my son!"

The conference between the two rulers took place through magically enhanced mirrors. Laufey's resided in a large water basin, ornately carved and allowing him to seemingly look down upon Odin.

"Your son? It seems he has denounced you, Odin. And taken up with my son," Laufey laughed. "Helbindi had told me he plans to overthrow you. Make you bow to him. Well, my old rival? Do you want him back now? Or would you rather I execute him like I plan to?"

Odin fell silent, glaring at Laufey through the mirror. "You speak lies."

"Oh, do I? No, I believe that is my youngest who speaks the lies in the family. Would you like to speak with him?" Laufey looked haughtily down at Odin, motioning for Helbindi to bring Loki in. "You should really see him. He's even lost all that baby weight."

"Shut your mouth, Laufey," Loki hissed, holding Kylia tightly. Helbindi shoved him in front of the mirror. "You know nothing of me, or of Thor!"

"See this child?" Laufey attempted to touch Kylia, to grab her blond locks, only to have Loki snap his magic at him, burning his hand. "This is your son's daughter! A Jotun and God's child."

Loki growled as he held Kylia tighter. She was crying now, her green eyes shut and her face buried into her mother's chest. "She is my daughter, and Thor's child! You will not touch her! She is a miracle."

"A disease," Odin gagged as he looked at the beautiful young girl. She was... disgusting. Like her mother. "I request you destroy her! She is an abomination!"

"No!" Loki cried, his eyes desperate as he looked around, curling around Kylia. "She is beautiful, not an abomination! What you did to me, Odin, that was an abomination!"

"Oh," Laufey chuckled. "Did I also mention I know of what you did not my precious son?"

Odin paled.

"Do not think you will get away with it, Odin. Your son will die, then you will join him. My forces amass even now. Consider this fair warning," Laufey narrowed his eyes. "You will perish, Odin."

The connection was ended, then.

"You are a monster, Laufey," Loki murmured. "You will kill Thor in the place of a man he denounced. You will rob your son of his only love, and your granddaughter of her father. You may be my blood, Laufey, but you are no father of mine."

Loki spun on his heel and stormed out of the room, Helbindi following after nodding once to Laufey.

"Mama?" Kylia whispered, looking up at her mother. "Can we go see papa?"

Loki glanced at Helbindi. The Jotun glanced around, making sure no one was watching. He nodded.

"Yes," Loki murmured, smiling as he stroked his daughter's hair.

Helbindi had found he had a soft spot for his younger brother, he thought that maybe if Loki had grown up here, he would have pampered him. He lead the two to the dungeons, making sure no one saw them.

"Helbindi," the hoarse voice came from a small cell, towards the end of the dungeon. "What brings you back?"

Loki almost sobbed when he saw Thor, chained to the wall and bleeding from numerous wounds. The trickster gave Kylia to Helbindi, telling him to take her from this rotten place. Loki didn't wait to see Helbindi nod, instead grabbing the cell key and rushing in to Thor.

"Loki," Thor whispered as Loki threw himself at the god. Loki sobbed into Thor's chest, rubbing his face against Thor's bloodied, bare muscles. "Loki, please, I do not want you to see me this way."

"I know you don't, but Thor..." Loki sobbed. "Laufey means to kill you! I can't lose you!"

Thor laid his head against Loki's silken hair, breathing in his lover's scent. "I love you, Loki. I love you so very much. I'll fight against Asgard herself to stay by your side," Thor whispered. "I'll never leave you!"

"I'll get you out of these chains," Loki sniffled, rubbing his nose as he reached up and used his magic to pick the locks of the chains that held Thor to the wall. Once they were undone, Thor collapsed to the ground, Loki going right after him. He cradled Thor's head against his chest, rocking back and forth.

"Loki... Loki, Loki, Loki," Thor barely breathed, holding the trickster tightly. "How is Kylia?"

"She's alright," Loki laughed slightly through his tears. "She misses you, almost as much as I do."

"I'll be home soon," Thor smiled. "Then we can go and she can meet her grandmother. Freya will love her. And we'll show her off to the whole of Asgard, once Odin is overthrown. We'll take back Asgard, make it a paradise again, a place where we can be proud to raise our daughter."

"And we'll keep watch over our human family," Loki chuckled. "Make sure they always have good fortune."

"I like this plan," Loki realized Thor was beginning to drift off to sleep. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Thor," Loki whispered, placing a kiss on Thor's head. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Today, a god dies! Today, is the dawn for the Jotun's!"

Loki shook, tears falling down his face. Kylia was held tightly by Helbindi as Loki tried to push his way past the guards. "No! Thor!" He sobbed, reaching out for the blond man.

Said god tried to shake his guards and his bindings to reach his love. "Loki!" Thor cried. "Loki, I love you!" Thor had almost accepted that he was about to die by Laufey's hand. The sword that would take his head stood next to Laufey. His head was forced down onto the stone block that he would be beheaded on.

"Thor! I love you!" Loki was completely broken down now, screaming as he cried.

"Papa!" Kylia screamed out, trying to reach for her father.

"Silence!" Laufey shouted. Loki would not be quiet, though, so he ignored his son. "Any last words, Thunderer?"

"A request," Thor murmured, looking out across the crowd gathered. He looked up at Laufey, ready to state his last words. "Make sure Loki eats. He's going to be depressed, so he's going to just want to sit around. Take care of Kylia. He can't lose her, too. We already lost a child, and it almost destroyed him. Just take care of him. I love him so much." Thor turned his head slightly to look at Loki, smiling as his lover screamed and sobbed. "I love him so much."

Laufey stopped for a moment. He looked over at Loki, his son, and down at Thor, his... son in law, he supposed. And then, he looked at his granddaughter.

"I will," Laufey murmured, inclining his head to Thor.

And with that, he raised his sword over Thor's head. Thor would never know what hit him, Laufey thought. When in reality... A scream echoed around the crowd gathered. Laufey was sent flying, his sword careening away.

Loki and Thor turned to look at their beautiful daughter. She was breathing heavy, tears still streaming down her face.

"Wow..." Thor muttered, shrugging off his chains. "I guess... that's what happens when you combine a Jotun and a god!"

None opposed Loki and Thor as they ran to each other's arms, kissing desperately before they took Kylia from Helbindi, who just have them a smile. Loki reached up and kissed Thor again over Kylia's head, savoring being able to kiss his lover. Thor hummed and held Loki and Kylia tightly.

"Alright," Laufey coughed as he sat up. "I do not think I want to try that again."

Thor looked back at Laufey, narrowing his eyes. "You threatened to destroy my family. You are lucky I'm not splitting your skull at this moment. But... I think we can come to a better compromise."

Loki looked apprehensively between his lover and his father. He hoped this would end well.

* * *

"I present to you, the King and Queen of Asgard!"

The shout echoed throughout the kingdom, and a cry of joy rang out.

Thor leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on his Queen's lips. "I love you, my Queen."

"And I you, my King," Loki chuckled.

Helbindi smiled slightly from behind the new rulers, Kylia giggled and clapping her hands happily. Odin had surrendered almost immediately when faced with the force of the entire Jotun kingdom, along with Thor and Loki. With Odin dethroned, Asgard was slowly put back together, and now, two years later, Thor and Loki were being crowned.

Freya turned and looked at her two sons. She wiped a tear from her eye and gave Thor a powerful hug. "I am so proud of you, Thor," she whispered.

"Thank you, mother."

Freya let go of Thor to watch the King and Queen greet their people.

"So..." Thor muttered, turning to look at Loki. "What now?"

"Hm..." Loki acted like he was thinking for a moment. "Well, first off, I would love to hurt Sif some more. And then... maybe we could give Kylia a sibling."

Thor grinned widely. "A marvelous idea, my beautiful Queen."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N:** Twenty pages. Twenty. Fucking. Pages. Longest story I have ever written. My masterpiece.

Thank you, I'm going to go pass out now.


End file.
